Who says three is a crowd
by mentalclearance
Summary: Harry and Neville are in the Room of Requirement when Viktor walks in. Please do not read if you are younger than 17/18 Will be M/M/M


Who says three is a crowd?

Harry Potter was angry. The only person that could calm him down was his boyfriend. Yes you read right. Harry Potter was gay and in a relationship with a male. Not just any male, but the last male anyone would expect Harry to be with. His friend Neville Longbottom.

No one in the school knew that either was gay, nor did they know that their savior is in a relationship with the supposedly magically weak and timid boy. If they were to find out, they would incorrectly assume that Neville is the bottom in the relationship not the top. If they knew, they would never believe that Neville could bring Harry to a quivering mess with his presence alone. The thing that amused them the most is that they were NOT hiding their relationship at all. They held hands in the Great Hall and called each other names of endearment. No one wanted to believe the one who would save them all could be with a male.

On this particular night, they met in the Room of Requirement. Both decided that they needed to get rid of the stress of Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. They planned to spend the entire night here and hopefully sneak back to their dorms before breakfast in the morning.

"Harry, I want you on your hands and knees for me. You are not to stroke yourself and you may not cum until I say so. I will spank you every time you scream without permission." Neville said while watching his boyfriend quiver at his voice.

In their haste to begin their night, they forgot to conceal the entrance to the room. Not hearing the knocking or the door open at the misheard word come, both teens were unaware that they had a visitor.

Just as Neville finished taking Harry's clothes off, a throat clearing was heard from behind them. Neville turned around and stood in front of Harry to cover him from their intruder. "M-may I help you?" he said slipping into his persona he was known for.

"Da, I vas taking a stroll and became lost. I heard noises in here and knocked to ask for directions back to the ship. I heard come and thought I had received permission to enter. моите извинения for interrupting. I shall leave you now" said the gruff voice of one professional seeker and Harry's fellow champion, Viktor Krum.

As he was talking both teens could tell that while he was truly sorry, he was also affected by what he walked in on. Making a decision with their eyes, both teens turned to look at Viktor and studied him for a moment. Harry stepped from behind Neville and watched the reaction it caused the Bulgarian. Finally with a smile, Neville spoke up with the questions both of them wanted to know. "Would you like to join us? We do not mind sharing and we can see that what you walked in to affected you. We or at least I would like to relieve you."

"Do NOT leave me out! You promised me a fucking of a lifetime and you will give it to me. While you are filling my ass Viktor can fill my mouth! Viktor, what do you say? Would you like to join us? Or would you like to watch us? We will not be offended if you do not wish to" Harry said while smiling and undressing Neville.

"I vould loff to. If my presence does not offend? I vill watch first then join in." Conjuring a chair, Viktor removed his cloak and sat down.

"Harry back in the position I told you, Viktor being here does not change my rules." Neville said while grabbing his wand and muttering cleaning and lubrication spells. "Look at Viktor as I enter you so he can watch your expression. If you're a good boy, you can ask if you can suck his cock.

Viktor unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out to the delight of both Harry and Neville. "Fuck your huge, I won't be able to put all of that in my mouth. Please tell me you top, I want you to fuck me right after Neville."

"Da, I top and bottom. Da ti nachookam v ustichkata, then I vant Neville to fuck me. That is if he can keep up."

"I can, do you know how much stamina it takes to fuck Harry here to sleep? I'm sure I can fuck you, then you and I can fuck. Him. To. sleep." Neville said as he rammed into Harry over and over.

"YEEEE-"SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. "Fuck!" SLAP.

"What did I tell you about screaming? Do you want your ass red?" Neville demanded as he spanked Harry again.

"Fuck!" Viktor, with a leaking cock, walked over to Harry and shoved it into Harry's mouth. "Suck. I vish to cum in that hot little mouf of yours." He threw his head back and tangled his hands in the messy black hair as Harry swallowed around him.

Harry, enjoying having both holes filled, took as much of Viktor as he could in, and ignored the saliva that drippled down his chin from his efforts. He hummed when Viktor put his hands in his hair and added a bit of teeth as he felt the cock swell. He buried his face in the Bulgarian's curls as Neville rammed into him harder and faster. He doubled his efforts when he heard Neville scream that he was close so that Neville and Viktor could cum in him at the same time. Just Viktor's cock began to pulse, he felt a hand give his cock a few tugs. Harry moaned around Viktor which caused Viktor to fuck his mouth, and pushing him back into Neville. Neville stilled Harry and squirted his thick cum inside of him.

Viktor pulled out of Harry's mouth and looked at Neville. He smiled and took the rest of his clothes off as the teen pulled out of the clenching hole. He walked towards him and gave him a kiss before bending over the bed. He muttered a few charms then looked back at Neville and smiled. "Fuck me" was the only thing he said before he turned towards the occupant on the bed. Noticing the hard cock in front of him, Viktor looked up at Harry as he took the boy in his mouth whole.

Looking at the sight before him, Neville allowed his once again hard and leaking cock to guide him to the waiting ass. Giving the area around the hole a few light taps he asked "Do you want it hard or soft?"

"Fuck me. I can take anything you vant to do to me." Viktor said as he briefly released Harry with a popping sound.

"Fuck. Then I am going to spank you as I fuck you." Neville warned as he spanked him while ramming into the ring of muscles.

Viktor moaned loudly around Harry's cock which caused Harry to moan out loud. Neville looked down and watched his cock moving in and out of the tight hole. He heard another loud moan and looked up to see Harry watching him with a smile on his face. "Do you want mirrors around the bed so that we can all see?"

"Fuck Yes!" Neville shouted as he pummeled Viktor's prostate. The vibrations from the moaning Viktor did caused Harry to drop his wand on the bed and put both hands on Viktor's head. "Suck his cock like its candy" Neville demanded as he spanked both of Viktor pink ass cheeks.

The feeling of his prostate being hit combined with the spanking caused Viktor to give a long loud moan. This resulted in Harry pushing his head down while thrusting his hips up as he came with a loud cry. Watching Harry cum in Viktor's mouth, Neville reached down and stroked the head of Viktor's cock spreading the precum around the rest of the cock. Viktor hummed which caused some of Harry's cum to leak out of his mouth. He swallowed the rest and looked back. Seeing Viktor's face caused Neville to give his cock a tight squeeze as he came balls deep in Viktor's ass.

Feeling the hot liquid inside him, Viktor placed his hand on top of Neville's and gave his cock a long stroke. He came all over both of their hands and the bed. He groaned as Neville slowly pulled out of his clenching hole. He began to shout out string of words in Bulgarian as Harry came around him to licked and suck all of the cum out of his hole.

After Harry licked Viktor's hole clean, he got on his hands and knees on the bed. "I want both of you to fuck my hole at the same time. Don't hold back because you think I can't take it. I know you do that Nev and I love you for it, but I want to be fucked hard enough that I will remember it for a few days.

Both Neville and Viktor looked at each other and shrugged. Viktor picked up a discarded wand and muttered the cleaning charm on all three of them, then he muttered the lubrication charm at Harry's hole. Neville sat on the bed and turned Harry so that he was facing him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Don't think you have to be taken roughly just to please us. You have already pleased us."

Harry's response to Neville's concern was to lift himself up, line Neville up to him and fully sheath the cock inside him. Viktor walked up behind Harry and pushed him forward so that he was chest to chest with Neville. As Harry pulled up Viktor placed a finger on Neville's cock so that he could stretch Harry for the second cock. After Harry had been stretch with three fingers, Viktor moved them so he could place his cock there instead.

Harry slammed down on Neville's cock impatiently only to let out a shout as the second cock buried balls deep inside of him.

All three of them moaned when Harry wiggled his hips to become accustomed to both cocks being inside of him. Finally pleasure took over the small feeling of pain as Harry leaned forward again. "Fuck me with all you got, don't hold back" he said as he lightly bit Neville's earlobe.

Neville and Viktor looked at each other again, and set a pace that had all three of them moaning and screaming. As they were on the brink of cumming, Neville and Viktor placed their hands on Harry and tugged his cock while speeding up their pace. Feeling how close they were, Harry gave a light tug on both of their balls causing them to roar as they came. Feeling the cum inside of him, Harry came so intensely that he passed out while still cumming over his and Neville's chest.

Feeling the teen lean back into him, Viktor looked down to see that Harry had passed out. He gently pulled out of the stretched hole while hissing as his cock slid along Neville's. After Viktor was out of Harry, Neville slowly slid out of him so that they could lay him on the bed. As Viktor was repositioning Harry to the head of the bed, Harry woke up long enough to tell Neville "We're keeping him, he fucks me too good not to!"

Neville looked at Viktor and laughed. "I definitely want to keep you, you helped me fuck the energy out of him. It's up to you though. If you want to do this again, we can talk about it later. For now let's get some sleep." He laid down beside Harry and quickly fell asleep.

As Viktor was laying down on the other side of Harry, he looked at both teens and smiled. He was happy he got lost wandering the castle, and he would definitely be doing this with them again.

моите извинения – My apologies . I think that is what it means. I used google translate to get this.

Da ti nachookam v ustichkata- I will fuck you in your mouth


End file.
